The day you burned me
by KlausAndElena4ver
Summary: My hand was cooking in the flames. A scream of agony and fear ripped from my mouth as I cradled the scorched flesh.    Before I could jump up to face my attacker a heavy weight was on top of me and blood red eyes were staring in to mine.     Jasper. 1shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! First fic ever! Feedback would be much appreciated! Enjoy!**

The first day I saw them. It was the reason I had the first of the dreams. A sheen of salty sweat across my forehead, face flushed with the blood of fear, heart beating like an out of beat drum. That is what they brought to me.

I used to live with my Mom. I was happy with her.

Well, I wasn't happy but it was familiar and comforting.

It was safe.

But I couldn't stand the constant travelling; the never ending travelling.

Constantly being uprooted, being forced from this place to that place, it was just plain irritating.

It wasn't that I never stayed in one area long enough to make friends ( in fact I am quite happy to sit alone at a cafeteria table, lost in my thoughts and not have to listen to the daily, shallow chatter of the other girls at school.) but I needed stability.

So I decided to move to my Dad's. I decided to move to perhaps the rainiest, coldest town in Washington.

Forks.

It wasn't like I had to worry about how my hair-brained mother would fend for herself; she had her new boyfriend and he would look after her.

But that's not to say I didn't feel guilty for leaving.

It was a sad time of rivers of sadly shed tears and the croaks of hoarse throats whispering goodbye.

Never the less I moved in with my Dad, Charlie, and started a new life in Forks.

All of this led to me enrolling in forks high school 'home of the Spartans'. That is the place where I saw him and his strange family. The Cullens.

They had pale skin and moved with unearthly grace. Their smouldering golden eyes, thick black lashes and blood red lips were set in the chiselled outlines of their faces.

They were perfect.

Too perfect.

I am not an intrusive person in general. I try not to stick my nose in to places that it doesn't belong but they inspired such a curiosity in me.

The short, pixie like Alice skipping from one side of the hall to the other, while her pitch black hair jutted out in all directions.

The sun coloured strands that framed the face of Rosalie. A face that was always showing some sort of distain or boredom.

The bulky, dark haired figure that was Emmett.

The boyish good-looks of Edward, who always had a serious expression on his face. It was like he was constantly contemplating a matter of extreme importance.

All of it so curious.

But the most curious thing of all is the angelic mass of honey hair upon Jasper's head. 'An angel in hell' you would think at the pained expression that marred his handsome face. He had a certain air about him. If you looked into the eyes of any of the Cullen family you would think they were much older and had experienced a great amount of years of life but Jasper's even more so. It was like he had lived a life that none of us could comprehend.

Curiouser and curiouser.

They say that curiosity killed the cat.

Later that day I had Biology with Edward (the youngest looking one in the family)

His eyes, which were previously a warm gold, were now a raven black; two large black holes sucking you away from the outskirts of reality.

I didn't understand what happened that day; Edward was acting so strange and he kept on edging away from me like I smelt of something bad. How could he hate me so much when he knew me so little?

After that day a series of unfortunate and unexplainable events unfolded; my fascination in the Cullen family grew (especially with the one they called Jasper), the day that Edward saved me from the van, and finally the day the dreams started.

It was a quiet, calm night. My brain was racing with thoughts of Jacob's story about the 'cold ones', which prevented me from falling into the sweet peacefulness of sleep, and the art project that was due in the next day wasn't helping, yet I did manage to finally get some shut eye (even if it was two hours before I had to get up again)

This is what happened:

_I woke up cold and alone. The merciless air bit at my ankles and finger tips as it weaved through my hair and pulled harshly on the dull brown stands. This didn't quite fit with the burning heat I could feel radiating towards my right and violent flicker of light that I could see from the corner of my eye. Dragging myself up from the ground I tried to examine my surroundings. I was surrounded by trees. Their nearly black branches were hunched forward, crushed together and beating the air in time with the fierce wind. Other than that and the huge random bonfire to my right wherever I was seemed completely abandoned. There wasn't any clicking of crickets. There wasn't any hooting of owls. There wasn't anything but the crackling of the fire and the eerie rustling of the trees leaves. _

_And then, out of no where, came a swoosh of air. The force of which knocked me from my feet and had my left hand cooking in the flames. A scream of agony and fear ripped from my mouth as I cradled the scorched flesh. _

_Before I could jump up to face my attacker (what on earth could move that fast!) a heavy weight was on top of me and blood red eyes were staring in to mine. Angelic golden hair and eyes that could have been on earth for hundreds of years._

_Jasper._

_A fierce snarl could be heard as he bared his teeth and then lunged. Seconds before his teeth plunged into my neck everything went black._

I awoke to sensation of burning in my hand. After jumping up so fast that I hit my head on the headboard I stared at the source of the pain. The very same hand that fell into the bonfire in my dream was now bubbled up with blisters and shining a deeper than blush like red.

That was the first time I dreamed of Jasper Hale.

**So, what do you think? Do you love me, hate me or do you want to strangle me. LET ME KNOW BY CLICKING THE LITTLE BUTTOM BELOW! And this is one shot. Do you want me to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAy i've decided to give another chapter a shot so enjoy**

"I'll just have to say I burnt it on the stove" I sighed to myself as I let the luke warm water run over my hand.

After 15 minutes of that I turned the bathroom upside down looking for the first aid kit (I am not going to cause Charlie any more stress by going to the emergency room for the second time this week if I can sort it out myself.)

Finally, after slathering the wound in burn cream and wrapping it in gauze, I got out of the bathroom and prepared for the long day ahead.

That day was wet, cold and icy.

Perfect!

"Well, what did I expect?" I said causing little puffs of smoke to appear in front of me.

I thought about facing the Cullen family today and how it was something I really didn't want to do. Not after the dream. Not when I know that they must have caused it. There's no way that they haven't; after Edward pulled his little stop-the-van- from-crushing-Bella trick they must have decided that they enjoyed messing with my head.

Maybe going to the hospital isn't such a bad idea. Carlisle will be there but one Cullen is better than five. Right?

And he won't be there. The 'he' with the blood-red eyes and the wavy golden strands.

A shiver ran through me.

No! I will not let them control my life!

With that thought I jumped into my orange wreck of a truck and drove toward Forks high school.

After a long 10 minutes of cursing at the flaring pain in my hand I finally reached my destination.

The usual people were there: Jessica, Eric, Angela, Lauren, my little Labrador (Mike) and them. 'Them' were clustered together with their usual partners under the shelter of the school roof and, as usual, avoiding everyone else.

Jasper's eyes snapped to mine. A look of confusion swirled in their depths as a crease appeared at his brow and his hands clenched to form two fists. A flash of scarlet coloured eyes burst into my vision but within seconds it was gone and Jasper's eyes were their usual charcoal black.

Edward did something similar except he walked towards me and seemed oblivious to Jasper's problems (as did every body else by the looks of things)

"Bella! What have you done to your hand?"

I tore my eyes away from Jasper's and turned to look at the Bronze haired boy in front of me. Edward's voice was full of concern and worry as he stared at the gauze.

Like the bastard didn't know!

"I burnt it while I was cooking," I replied with a heavy layer of sarcasm in my voice.

He looked at me with confusion; I looked at him with resentment.

Hardness formed in his eyes. Any previous signs of concern had vanished.

"You should get it checked; it could get infected" he said stonily and walked off stiffer than a board.

He returned to the cluster that was the Cullens and acted like nothing happened but the feel of Jasper's eyes boring in to my back didn't leave until the bell rang. 

The rest of the day consisted of me trying to deal with my burn without whimpering in pain every two seconds. I put it off for as long as I could until Mr Wakefield told me to call it a day and get it checked.

I walked with a sluggish pace through the halls of the school.

Thud!

Well, I was walking with a sluggish pace until I rounded the corner and bumped into what felt like a brick wall. I do have to say that I have never seen a wall with eyes, lips, and hair. Do keep in mind that I **have** seen a seventeen year old boy jump in front of a van, get hit and walk away completely unharmed.

With my vision blared and my head feeling like it had just had a beer bottle smashed over it I couldn't focus on who had just knocked me to the ground.

An icy, stone like hand gripped mine and pulled me gently from the floor.

"Uh, thanks," I murmured dizzily.

My eyes went back into focus and took a good look at the owner of the brick like body.

Pitch black eyes, pale skin, blood-red lips and short, angelic, blonde curls.

Jasper.

A heavy sense of déjà vu came over me and if it wasn't for his, rather muscular, arm I would have been back to being a sack of bones lying idly on the ground. As soon as I had regained my balance he had moved away from me like I had burned him.

"Hello, I'm Jasper," He said slowly. His eyes were guarded, his body rigid and his hands clenched into fists.

I froze.

Flashbacks of red eyes, razor-sharp teeth and the snarls of a wild animal rushed in to my mind and before I knew what was happening everything went black. Again.

_I was back in that place again. Back in that cold, cold place that had the one spot of blistering heat. Back to the place of demon eyes and skin- shredding teeth. I made sure to keep my distance from the flames this time._

_Suddenly the ground flew away from me and I was making a rapid decent through a great black hole._

_I screamed all the way down and screeched at the sound of the crack that rang through the air when I hit the ground. My arm hung limply by my side as I saw the bone trying to break through the skin. Two tears seeped from my eyes and slid down my cheeks as I struggled to get up. _

_I didn't know were I was but it wasn't the place I burnt my hand._

_And I certainly wasn't alone._

_Four people stood in the middle of a fairly open area. Three of these people were eerily beautiful women, who resembled the Cullens in many ways, with pale skin and dark, glossy hair that flowed down their backs elegantly like streams of water._

_The fourth person was a man dressed in butterscotch coloured clothing._

_It was Jasper._

_One of the three women was standing right in front of him and before everything faded away I saw her lean slowly towards his neck._

**So what da ya think please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To anyone still reading here is another chapter: **

**BELLA POV**

I blinked rapidly at what was like a hazy cloud of smoke blocking my vision.

Feeling the blue paper beneath me rubbing roughly against my skin and smelling the dizzying, yet familiar, scent of disinfectant I realised that I was probably with the school nurse or at the hospital.

I winced at the painful throbbing in my arm as I tried to get myself into a comfortable sitting position. Well, as comfortable you can get with the pain of a broken bone or two.

My plan to get up was foiled by the gentle pressure of a hand pushing me back down again.

"No. You've had a right tumble and you need your rest, sweetie," Chimed the voice of a young woman.

That isn't the school nurse. That means I'm at Forks hospital. Just brilliant! Charlie's going to be worried sick!

"Ugh, how long was I out," I replied groggily.

"About an hour. Enough time for us to notice your arm and that nasty burn on your hand. You should have come to us as soon you burnt it and as for your shoulder... well, you're lucky that boy found you so soon," She said shaking her head.

"My shoulder?" I asked. The ache I felt earlier came back ten-fold and reminded me of my most recent dream.

"Yes, your shoulder, we think you dislocated it when you fell down the stairs" She answered gravely.

"Lucky for you Dr Cullen paid for the bill of the x-ray,"

"Stairs? X-ray?" I fell down a hole and saw what I think were vampires turning Jasper in to one of their own. Jasper being the brother of the boy who stopped a van from crushing me by jumping in front of it. But I don't remember any stairs...

"Apparently you were going to the nurse's office to get your hand checked when you fell. One of the Cullen boys, Jasper I think, saw you and called an ambulance. It's perfectly normal for you not to remember it, honey. Now, you need to get some sle-"

"No!" I screeched jumping up from my lying position.

Scorching hot panic shot through me as visions of recent dreams raced across my mind.

"Please don't send me to sleep!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, love," The woman gave me a good, hard look.

Her hair was a warm brown, similar to my own, and her eyes where striking shades of aqua blue.

"I'll leave you be for a while" She said softly.

"Why can't I go home" I sighed

"You fell down the stairs and hit your head pretty hard, hon. We'd like to keep you in for a little to make sure everything's alright"

She left quietly and closed the door behind her.

**JASPER POV **

"Edward, stop moping; you're pissing me off"

Waves of annoyance.

"Emmett, get your wife to stop sticking her nose in places it doesn't belong"

Waves of anger.

"I'm only saying what everyone else is thinking, Edward. Don't get your panties in a twist,"

Waves of more anger and a hint of I'm-staying-out-of-this from Emmett.

After giving Rose a 'death glare' Edward poured his anger into the chicken.

"She's nothing special any way,"

Waves of pure rage and fury.

This was the moment that I decided to leave.

It's just too much: the tantalizing smell of the dozens of humans in the room, the hypnotic beating of their hearts as their blood courses through their veins and the searing flames licking my venom coated throat. All too much. It's all too much without their emotions crashing against me.

Storming away from the table I felt the eyes of the humans and my siblings follow me out of the human's eating room.

"Hey Jazz, where you goin' bro?" bellowed Emmett.

"Leave him. Our emotions are messing with his head. He'll be fine." Alice sighed.

I ran at an almost inhuman speed until I reached the outskirts of the woods. At that point the 'almost' was no longer needed.

I ran until I was so deep in the forest that I couldn't feel anything but my own emotions. That I couldn't feel anything but my own confusion, frustration and anger at this year's events.

Everyone's emotions and thoughts revolved around Edward and Bella.

At first it was nice to not have every body worrying about when I might fall off the wagon; they were too focused on Edward's fascination with Bella to be troubled over my blood lust. I didn't feel as pressurised to not slip up. But now their emotions were overwhelming. I couldn't tell what feelings were from my own mind and which ones were from theirs.

And then there were the blackouts

Sometimes, when I'm alone, I drift off in to a sort of oblivion (something similar to what humans call sleep.) And I wake up, if you will, with blood soaked lips, a taste akin to sugar on my tongue and tints of red in my otherwise gold or black eyes.

But the strangest things are the flashbacks.

The flashbacks of Bella.

The flashbacks of her milky white skin almost being torn to shreds by my teeth.

I've never experienced something like this (not even when I was with Maria.)

After at least an hour of contemplation I decided to trek back to the school so that my family's emotions didn't have too much time to marinate in negativity.

After a good thirty seconds of running I was back in the dull halls of Forks high school.

Intending to wait out the last five minutes of 4th period I strolled idly through the corridors. Well, until a certain brunette human bumped into me.

Her scent hit me hard and I had to jump back as soon as she was standing steadily on her own two feet.

"Uh, thanks," she said dizzily and wobbled slightly as she rubbed her deer like eyes.

"Hello. I'm Jasper." I croaked rigidly, while I tried not to breathe in the intoxicating smell of her blood.

She became stiff as soon as I started talking (if you can call it talking that is)

Before I knew what was happening she was, once again, on the floor and I was being sucked into a void.

The next thing I know is that I am in Forks hospital talking to Carlisle, while Bella rests in the room opposite, and I have no recollection of how I got there.

**Let me know what you thought by clicking the little blue button below!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and yeah, that's all there is to say really.**

**Jasper Pov**

"Jasper, how di- Jasper? Jasper? Jasper!"

The sound of Edward's aggravated voice broke me from my reverie.

"Jasper, what happened?" He barked.

"I've already told you: I was waiting for the fourth lesson to finish when I saw her lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. You should be thankful that you're little crush isn't still there!"

His nostrils flaring, his eyes narrowed, and his hands clenched into fists he lunged for my throat.

Emmett's strong hands gripped Edward's shoulder before he could get to me.

"Easy bro, easy,"

"You're blocking your thoughts. There is something that you are hiding and I think it's that you lost control and you are too ashamed to admit it! "

"I couldn't care le-"

"Can you two just stop! Poor Esme is in tears because of your insufferable arguing!" Rose shouted.

I looked over to the corner where Esme was being held by Carlisle, who was kissing her hair, as she made tearless sobs.

"I knew this human was going to cause us problems," Rose hissed.

Edward sighed and whispered a sincere apology to his mother.

Alice, who had been watching these events unfold with apprehension, stood up, walked towards me and then gave my hand a light squeeze. She wanted to talk to me in private.

Squeezing back I let her walk me from the house into the forest but I didn't take my eyes of Edward until I had to; I didn't think that he would attack me again but I didn't survive my time with Maria by being stupid.

Once we were deep in the woods she sat down, a habit she had picked up from humans, and motioned for me to join her.

I did.

She took my hand and started, what was sure to be, a difficult conversation.

"What's going on Jazzy?" She whispered, while her eyes swam with worry.

"I don't want to believe Edward, Jazz, because I love you and it is hard for me to imagine that you would lie to me but sometimes when I have looked in to your future nothing is there and it is almost always when you're in Bella's presence."

Staring at her eyes and raven black hair flashes of chocolate brown orbs and mahogany waves blurred my vision.

A long silence ensued as I noted the differences between her and Bella. Bella is quiet, observant and interesting. She is unlike the other humans that crowded around her; she isn't shallow and doesn't participate in chatting about trivia as all the other students do. She was only curious when Edward saved her from the van; she wasn't frightened. Bella seems like the kind of person who watches someone and comes to her own conclusion instead of listening to the gossip. In some ways Bella is a lot like me.

Where as Alice is far from quiet. Alice is bubbly. Alice is a ball of energy. Alice is the shining light that you see in a tunnel of darkness. She was my light once; she saved me from my dark times with Maria and she was the reason that I lived and didn't just exist. But sometimes I feel as if she can't quite relate to me. Alice isn't quiet and reserved or interested in my favourite literature or interested in any of my interests at all. Although there are many things that Bella, even the human version of myself, couldn't understand about me there is something about her that says kindred spirit. My quip earlier about Edward's 'little crush' was not meant to be offensive to her in any way. It simply that Edward's fascination with Bella is what I just said: a crush. I was only stating the truth.

I pondered for a couple of moments on whether or not I should tell Alice of the blackouts. If I had to tell something to someone in the family it would be her.

I made my decision.

"Alice, I am telling the truth. I would never lie to you. I don't know what is wrong with your visions. Carlisle might know why they are acting up but I can honestly say that I don't have any knowledge what so ever regarding why they are not working as they should do."

I felt a pang of guilt but did not let it show on my face.

Alice stared at me, examining the truthfulness in my expression, before whispering:

"Okay, I believe you,"

She gave me a light peck on the lips and sprung up from the ground. A pixie shaped jack-in-the-box.

"Do want to stay here for a while or go back home?" She asked cheerfully with a bright smile on her face. Like she didn't know.

"Lets stay here for a while darlin'" I sighed, letting a southern drawl slip into my voice, while the guilt gnawed at my insides.

**1234567890**

**Bella Pov**

After a long series of tests and examinations they finally let me out of the hospital. It took them long enough; I swear to god I was there longer than a two days. All I did was fall down the stairs for god sake. I've done that four times in the last month and I wasn't kept in hospital for forty-eight hours. All it did was worry Charlie and my mum half to death. Honestly, I think Carlisle made them keep me in for longer than necessary because of the 'circumstances' of the fall. It was the second time that one of his sons was the reason I was there.

But, just as I said before, they had finally let me out of the of the disinfectant drowned prison cell.

Believe me when I say I was glad for it.

Everything went on as normal: I went to school and tolerated the drone of the teachers, I ate, I slept (not peacefully) and I continued with my fascination of the Cullen family.

The only interesting thing that was going to happen was the camping trip that Jessica had organised. We all knew that she was only doing it because of 'them'. It wasn't like I was going anyway.

Me in the woods, woods that had millions things to trip over, equals danger.

I made some excuse up about not feeling well and Jess, Angela, and Eric (Mike wasn't going because he had to go to his great aunt's funeral, an Aunty he had never met, in Texas) went without me.

That was when all hell broke loose.

I was cooking mine and Charlie's dinner as he watched some random baseball game on the TV when we got the phone call.

After Charlie answered the phone I heard a few gasps of horror and a thousand stutters from him.

Slowly, he put the phone down and took a deep breath.

"Bella, I need to talk to you!" He shouted from the couch.

"What is it Char- I mean, Dad?"

There was a long silence.

"It's about the camping trip. There has been an animal attack"

**Please review. Flames are accepted **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys. Sorry about the long wait. Something happened to my nan's broadband and i only just got it fixed. Thanks for being patient. Enjoy **_

CHAPTER 5

Two weeks since the tragedy. Two weeks of pain, horror, fear, mourning and (most of all) shock. The lives of three young people, who had their whole future ahead of them, lies in rags after being snatched away by the cruel hands of the earth. The shocked Mike Newton stands next to the teary face of Bella swan as the voice of the vicar drones on and he stares upon the three graves of his three best friends. Three deaths. Three gravestones. Three families grieving. But only two bodies.

**Mike Pov**

_**HOME AFTER THE FUNERAL 9pm**_

How did this happen? I don't understand how or why. Why do my best friends lie buried six feet deep? Why wasn't I with them? Why were only two bodi- No. Two of my friends found. I refuse to think of people, who used to bubble with life, as empty shells. I don't understand.

Mike Newton banged his head against his bedroom wall. He had had raging fevers over the last couple of weeks. It was like searing lava was coursing through his veins. It was like he was a volcano ready to erupt at the slightest gesture. After what happened he became prone to bursts of anger and shot up in height to become long and lanky.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR. IT! IS! NOT! FAIR!" I screamed as my head continued to ram in to the hard surface and at the pain of my fist being shredded by splinters of a wooden wall.

A sharp, painful tingling broke out across my skin. The tips of a thousand needles viciously stabbing at my flesh.

A howl of pain exploded from my mouth as I found my self staring at the gigantic, black furred paws of a wolf.

**Bella Pov**

_**HOME AFTER THE FUNERAL 9pm**_

I can not believe this is happening. Warm tears slid down my face as I sat on the plum coloured covers and gnawed at the bandages wrapped around my arm. The first burn from the dreams had healed eventually and had been replaced with yet another burn further up the bruised limb.

Poor Eric and Angie.

God knows what's happened to Jess.

They never found her.

Maybe she was eaten by the demons that tore Eric and Angela apart. The 'demons' that were the Cullen family.

My dreams of Jasper. The fact that both Eric and Angela were found drained of blood. It can't be a coincidence. They are vampires. They are killers. I can not let my attraction to Jasper make me forget that.

Taking a deep breath I pulled my self together and made a decision. I was going to La push. I was going to fix this.

I got changed out of the plain black dress that hung droopingly on my form and tried not to curse at the pain of the wounds that were made by the red-eyed, dangerously angelic devil.

Just as I was about to hobble out of the bedroom door the voice of an angel sent a thrill of shock, fear and delight running through me.

"Bella," a golden haired creature whispered hoarsely from the darkness.

**JASPER POV**

All I could feel was fear, the pain of grief and a sharp tugging at my chest. The tugging wanted to take me somewhere. Those feelings were not mine: they belonged to being on the other end of the string that was attached to my chest.

And something told me that the 'being' was Bella.

"I need to hunt," I said sharply, while interrupting Edward's speech in the process. Edward narrowed his eyes. I could almost feel him rooting around in my brain. Giving him the picture of intense hunger and images of hot, flowing blood I jumped up from my sitting position.

"You need to hunt what, Jasper? A grizzly or an innocent human?"

"Edward, stop being like this. I have already told you that Jasper has nothing to do with the human's deaths. He's new to this diet therefore he needs to hunt more regularly than we do," The voice of my wife chirped anxiously.

I prayed that her visions were being blocked again and that she couldn't see what I was really going to do.

"Alice is right son. She has known Jasper far longer than we have and we should trust her judgement when it comes to this. If Jasper had killed anyone his eyes would be red and we would all know" Carlisle said clearly and calmly.

"Fine. If you want to believe him then believe him. You are all fools." Little Eddie hissed as he stormed out of the room.

Carlisle sighed. While running his hands through his movie star hair the father of the family told me to hunt if that it was I needed.

I gave him a curt nod and tried not to feel too guilty at the feel of Alice's trust in me.

After taking certain measures to make sure that Little Eddie didn't follow me.

I followed the jerking of the string, completely unaware of the foreign scent of the new born vampire that was following my every move.

Finally the pain in my chest stopped and I found myself, just as I had predicted, in front of the swan's residence.

I leaped to the window sill and carefully pried the stiff square of glass open.

Bella looked demented as she tried to stumble out of the door.

Landing soundlessly on Bella's rough wooden floor I felt the burning of my throat flare up and I broke the silence

"Bella?"

**UNKNOWN POV**

I watched as the vampire ran across the forest floor. His blonde curls whirled in front of his face, wrestling with the force of the wind, and his black eyes focused intently on the path in front of him.

What do we have here? Hmm... Oh! Shiny hair! Shiny, shiny hair! It's very, very gold.

I wonder where he is going. Oh! Squirrel!

Tearing in to the soft flesh of its neck I felt the rush of blood cascade over my tongue.

Yummy! Yummy, yummy, yummy...

I like squirrels.

The vamp forgotten I walked in the opposite direction as I heard a cheery tune ring from my jean pocket. ARGHHH!

This insane contraption again.

I pulled it out and stared at the screen. Words were written across the glass in black ink.

_Jess! Wots going on. yr mom and dad wnt tel me wots rong. I hv nt herd frm u in weeks. Wot r u up 2? Call me. Im rlly wrried._

I wonder who this Jess is and why her name is written on this strange device.

The thought was so annoying that I through the metal object in to the trees and walked away.

_***Hides under a rock after screaming 'review'**_


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, guys. As you have probably figured out by now, this story is on hiatus and this is NOT a new chapter. Now, before you all start throwing stones, I have to tell you that I been reading some of my previous work on this story and I am cringing. So, since the idea still holds interest to me, I am thinking of rewriting it. If any of you still care I would like to hear what you think about me starting a fresh because I might not bother posting the rewrite chaps if no one is interested in reading them. Thank you and sorry!

PS. To anyone reading my hunger games fanfic... I will continue at some point. Just don't expect anything in the very near future. Maybe, in the next couple of months when I don't have so much on my plate.


End file.
